


Kisses that makes my stomach flutter.

by WillowDemon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruce is science grampa, Bucky and Steve are worried and in distressed parents, Bucky doesn’t have a left arm, M/M, SAM WILSON BABY, Steve is worried parent™️, Stucky - Freeform, Thor is best babysitter, Tony and Stephen help too, steve is proud Parent™️, stucky fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowDemon/pseuds/WillowDemon
Summary: They lived a domestic life, life was good, life was simple. How could it get better, a kid, Yes, the highlight of any young lovers life.





	1. Chapter 1

###  Morning Run 

The sun hadn’t even risen, but Steve had already gotten up, he was getting ready for the mornings run. He looked at Bucky, smiling to himself. He kissed his head, before grabbing his phone. He didn’t want to freak out Bucky, by leaving his phone at home. The last time he did that, he was sure that Bucky was gonna blow a fuse. Thankful he didn’t, so Steve got to live that day. The male sliently walked passed Bear, he’d hate to walk up the gentle giant, if that dog woke uo that meant Bucky would too. Steve got out the door, before the dog noticed the door opened. Steve locked the door behind him, making sure his lover was safe.

Steve pulled out his phone, texting his best friend, Sam. He opened his phone, with his key code. ‘1918’, easy enough for Bucky and Him to remember. He clicked the messaging app, and tapped away on the phone keyboard.

> Steve: You ready, Sam? [4 AM]
>
>> Steve texted his friend, before starting to make his way down the apartment stairs, humming a small tune. He guess he had time to himself, he could about something to keep him focused for a bit. He started to wonder, it was soemthing that Bucky and him had talked about before. A kid, a small kid. Steve always wanted kids, he really did, but he didn’t want that to make Bucky think he had to want one too. If Bucky didn’t want one, then they wouldn’t have one, simple at that. Everytime they talked about, Buck always said the same thing, ‘Let me think about it’. It bothered Steve, he wasn’t that patience about a few things, and having a family was one of them. He didn’t really have a family, Not after his mother passed.

He shook his head softly, looking up, as he got down to lobby of the apartment. He sighed softly, making his thoughts get all rumbled together, and unfocused about what he was just thinking. He shouldn’t think about that now, Bucky would answer the question sooner or later, may just be waiting for a good time to tell him? God, he hoped. He felt a buzz in his pocket of his gym shorts, and pulled out his phone. He opened up his cracked phone, reading the message he got from Sam. 

> Bird with the word: Yeah, dude. I’m here, just waiting for you. [4 AM]
>
>> Steve started to jog his way towards the park that Sam, and him ran around. They usually got in atleast three laps before people came out, so it make it better to talk with his best friend.

"Hey, Steve!"

Steve looked up, and smiled at him softly. He waved to his friend, as Sam went over to his side. The two of them were the best of Friends, they have been for years now. Sam was the reason Steve and Bucky got together, Sam to everyone in their small friend group called him, 'The Cupid of Friends'. 

"So, are we gonna race today, or no?"

"Steve, you know the answer, no."

"Aw, come on, bird. Why not?"

Steve pouted softly, as he leaned on him jokingly. Sam pushed him off of him, before laughing softly. Sam patted his back, sighing. 

"Maybe next week, but a few days ago was hell doing that."

"Oh come on, I ain't that fast?"

Sam shook his head, smiling with his gap teeth. Steve and Sam started to jog lightly, staying side by side. They two started to talk, they talked about loads of things. Most of the time it ended up with loved ones, with Steve gushing about Bucky some way or another. 

"So, Steve, me and Nat have a bet..."

"What is this bet, Sam?"

"Oh, ya know, the normal Nat thing..."

"Which is..."

"I shouldn't say."

"Sam..." 

The next thing Steve knew was that Sam was running, he was running as fast as he could. Steve was pissed, and started to ran off after Sam, but he did get him a head start. He was gonna need it, if he didn't want to kill him. 

***

When Steve and Sam got to three laps, the Sun started to rise, Steve sighed softly, as he waved bye to Sam. Who was out of breathe, Steve felt bad for chasing after him like that, but still Sam did not spill on that bet. Steve started to make his way to his shared apartment, hoping Bear had woken up Bucky.

Steve took the elevator, because he was human, he couldn't just run up some stairs, his legs were killing him. The ache was good though, he liked it. It made him feel good, it helped to stay awake in the morning. 

When Steve's floor came up, as started to walk his way to his door. He opened the door, and saw Bucky at the microwave, making his normal breakfast. Steve smiled softly, coming up form behind, holding Bucky close to his chest. He kissed his cheek, sigh. 

"Hi, Sweetheart, how was your morning."

"Good, read the paper, feed Bear, and did some thinking."

"Oh, about what?"

"I think I want kids..."


	2. A woof awaking.

The sun wasn't even up before Bucky was rudely roused by his beloved service dog, Bear. He didn't think he was getting up, but guess it was time to stock Bear's food bowl. Bucky looked over to the left-hand side of the bed, to see that his partner wasn't in bed, like always. He disliked when Steve left early for his run, but he knows that Steve needed his exercise time. He felt an extra lick come to his hand, as he smiled at Bear. 

Bucky started to rise out of his bed, with the help of Bear, who went to his side. He began to make his way to the small kitchen, that Steve and he had shared for a good piece of two years. Bucky grasped the handle on the vest of Bears, before being about to walk toward his goal. He stared up at the clock on the wall, sighing at the time. It had read '4:04 AM'. Steve must have just left, fabulous. He could wait for a little bit before eating, but first, he had to get some food for the service dog. Bucky looked at the cupboard, where he stored Bear's kibble. He let go of the handle, on the jacket. He felt the weight of the dog sit down next to him, as he pulled open the sink cabinet. 

Bucky pulled out the Blue Buffalo kibble, with a nice pull of the bag, effortless with his right hand. The bag was on the ground next to the man, and the dog. Bear stood up with his owner, following him to his food bowl. Bucky grabbed the metal bowl, before diving it into the huge bag. The bowl was soon filled up with kibble, Bucky pushed some of the dog food off of the top of it. He placed it back down on the light tan mat, Bear looking at it with a desire to eat. The large dog moved to eat at his food bowl, as Bucky started to clean up the apartment, seeing that Steve and he had dishes scattered around the living room. Bucky cursed himself for not doing this sooner, but it did give himself more time to think. 

Steve had been requesting one simple reply from him, Bucky had been deflecting the answer every which way he knew how too. Steve had wanted children, Bucky knew this with it burning into his memory. He had been scared to answer, what if Steve split up with him? Good Lord, that scared him to death. He never wanted to lose someone that close to him, ever again. He had been through that enough with his own family, he couldn't lose the closest person he had to family. So, Steve had let him think it over, just for the peace of mind to not go too fast into their relationship. Bucky knew Steve would never do that, he knew that to his heart of hearts. 

He was keeping an eye out before he was looking down at the park near his apartment, if he looked closely, he could see two tiny dots of humans that he assumed were Sam and Steve. He smiled at this, as he let his thoughts wander. He thought of Steve, and him having kids, adoption of course. He would love to adopt a kid and raise them as his own, he didn't mind the gender at all. He would love to have a little girl, to spoil, but the thought of having a little boy, with all the rough and toughness that came with little boys. He sighed, Steve and him had to talk about this when he came back. 

Bucky breathed through his nose, as he sat down on the couch. He looked out of the window, to Brooklyn, Bucky couldn't believe how peaceful it was today. He wasn't one for waking up early in the morning, but he normally did nowadays. When Steve went out with Sam, to go on their daily run(Sam always called them matches, that he always loses). Bucky sighed, he should pass, really pass, the time now. He couldn't just clean the apartment, while Steves out and bout. He had to do something, so He picked up the newspaper that he had gotten a day ago, humming to himself. 

***

Bucky looked up at the time. He'd finished the paper, and moved onto the book he had been reading for a while now. He saw that it was now '8:20 AM', Steve should be back in a bit. He got off of his gray sofa. He heard Bear get up, from next to him. Following his footsteps, with Bucky gripping onto the handle of Bear vest. He went to the fridge, grabbing the one and only thing that kept him alive, next to Steve. Frozen pancakes, since he couldn't cook at all. His ma used to try and teach him how to actually cook but that had always seemed to go straight through his ears. 

Bucky looked down at the metal bowl, seeing that some in the middle had been eaten. He grinned, as he pulled out a light paper plate, looking at the instructions, even though he knew that by heart, after years of eating the stuff. He put two frozen frisbees of batter, on the white plate. He punched in the numbers, and time to cook his breakfast. He put his meal in the microwave and shut the door to cook after he did that he heard the jiggling of keys at the door.

Bucky smiled at the sound, as Bear sat up. He always seemed to be alert, even though he knows it's Steve or Sam. He heard the heavy footsteps, of his lover, and arms coming from behind. Bucky purred in delight at the feeling of his arms, God, Steve was a muscle.

"Hi, Sweetheart," Said Steve."How was your morning."

"Good, read the paper, feed bear, and did some thinking."

"Oh," Steve muttered into Bucky's neck, and hair."About what?"

"I think, I think I want kids..."


End file.
